There are known various devices for dispensing paper from containing housings or other structures. The present invention involves the use of a novel dispensing device for use with a roll of paper towels, a roll of toilet tissue, wax paper and other paper products that are sold on a spool or roll. While the product being dispensed will be referred to throughout this disclosure as "paper roll", it is to be understood that other materials such as aluminum foil, wax paper, rolls of polymeric materials and the like are intended to be included.
Devices of this type are used and some are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,269; 3,301,617; 3,760,976; 3,963,190 and 4,270,818.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,269 an electric toilet paper dispenser is disclosed wherein thepower unit is permanently attached to the dispenser housing. It is important in devices of this type that the motor and drive means be easily detached from the dispenser so that it can be easily replaced if the motor burns out or the power unit somehow becomes inoperative. Today, very economical motor units are available for devices of this type such as the motors sold by Radio Shack and identified as Cat. No. 273-231. It is important when the dispenser becomes inoperative that only the power unit need be replaced rather than discarding the entire dispenser.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,617 (Goodwin, et al.) a paper dispensing apparatus is disclosed whereby the power is generated by a motor which runs on 110/120 VAC. Devices of this type require major electrical work and because of their electrical requirements can be expensive to purchase and operate. In addition, the device of Goodwin locates the push button activator in the path of the toilet tissue being dispensed which could cause mechanical problems during use. In addition, the motor is a relatively expensive component of the dispenser and cannot be easily detached from the unit. Thus, when the motor becomes inoperative, the entire Goodwin device needs to be discarded.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,976 which issued to Andreacchio, a cover for a toilet tissue unit is disclosed. While this device is easily replaced and relatively inexpensive, it does not provide for automatic dispensing of roll paper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,190 (Wilson) a tissue-dispensing device for a roll of tissue is disclosed wherein the roll is rotated by a cord disposed outside the device. When the user wants a desired amount of tissue, he or she pulls the cord and a set amount of tissue is dispensed. While this device is relatively inexpensive, it does not provide for automatic dispensing of roll paper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,818 (McCabe), a power winding paper towel dispenser is disclosed. This device is relatively complex and requires a comparatively expensive motor and battery to operate. The motor and battery compartment extend outside the device housing and power a spindle which winds used towel portions or spent toweling into a compartment. This type of device is only usable with paper or fabric towels and is relatively expensive to operate and purchase.